User blog:JL the superhuman/Anakin and Jordan relationship
Anakin and Jordan are best friends. They both seem to really like each other though Jordan doesn't know Anakin likes her back which its because he hides it from her though Anakin almost told how he feels about her at their first prom together. History Following the death of Jordan's mother Jordan moved to the same neighborhood as Anakin and the two met while Jordan's aunt was introducing her to Anakin's mother Claire and Anakin instantly develops feelings for her and she later develops feelings for him. While Anakin went to his school for autistic kids and Jordan was going to Ridgewood with Anakin's cousins Liv, Maddie and Joey though Anakin eventually was transferred to Ridgewood after his school was closed down though after that he was very upset and was ignoring everyone including Jordan for awhile and then eventually Jordan helped him through it and promised she will be by his side which he wants her to be. During the course of them being at Ridgewood Anakin and Jordan's feelings grow stronger and Jordan was always worried about Anakin leaving Ridgewood and move away though he promises her he will not leave her behind. When they attended their first prom at Ridgewood together they were about to admit their feelings for each other but were interrupted by Joey which really angered Jordan and so they waited for a little longer so on Anakin's birthday Jordan finally tells Anakin how she feels about him and they finally become a couple. Jordan stays by Anakin's side and Anakin stays be her side even if they are sick. Anakin later gives Jordan his leather jacket for her birthday as a present because he loves her so much. Both Anakin and Jordan start sharing gym class together and in some cases Anakin will run from his girlfriend just to see if she can catch him but he is a little too fast for Jordan though she told him one day she will get him and they both laughed. One day Jordan was placed in the hospital for breaking her arm and this causes Anakin to blame himself for the incident and starts to get angry. After six weeks Jordan's arm healed and she promised to make sure it won't happen again. When Jordan's aunt came to Anakin's graduation she notices that she was sad because he was leaving and she decided she was doing a speech about him too. Trivia * Jordan and Anakin were both born in February but four days a part. * They go to the same school together. * They start dating on Anakin's birthday. * For Jordan's birthday Anakin gave her his leather jacket and tells her she needs it more then he does. * Jordan kisses Anakin on his cheek at their prom together and told him she will always be his buddy. * Everywhere they go Anakin holds Jordan's hand. * Jordan gave Anakin a necklace for his birthday. * When they were casted in a play together Anakin and Jordan were really nervous. * Jordan kissed Anakin on the cheek at graduation because she wanted to wait to share her first kiss with him at his party. Category:Blog posts